Presence Of Blood
by Desu-kun
Summary: What will happen when there are two new pureblood vampires come to the Cross Academy...
1. Introduction

Presence of Blood

Yuki watched as two young men walked into headmaster Cross's office, Zero was nowhere to be found. Thinking about the night class student that calls her his "dear girl", should that has been said to mean more than it sound to a human ear? Her heart flutters as she that same exact man walking over to her happily "Good Morning, Yuki" Yuki nodded in response to his greeting. Kaname noticed that Yuki stood still until the very moment he was going to stroke her cheek with his fingers, a flinch came to his view as he now looked at young woman "Yuki, please, we don't always need to be formal with each other" She shook her head in disagreement "You saved my life so I owe you respect, the utmost respect" Kaname nods obviously admitting defeat.

Inside headmaster Cross's office

He looked at the two masculine looking young women, then papers "As I read at the moment, you two are Thorn and Rose Swan, Correct?" The two nod keeping an eerily dangerous aura. Headmaster Cross tried to make them laugh "Your names sure are hand in hand, are they not?" None of the girls changed except for a sweat drop from both. He overlooked the papers anew "So both of you are pureblood?" The younger ones face twisted into a mix of anguish and anger "I am not!" She blurted out in fury, soon to have her sister place her hand upon her shoulder "I apologize about my sibling's outburst, this piece of information makes her very fragile. We wanted to ask for an arrangement of you… Rose would like to be in the day Class instead of the Night class" Headmaster cocked an eyebrow curiously "Why would that be?" Thorn overlooked his expression, anxious to see the change in his face "As you can see, Rose is already in denial so unless she acts vampiric enough, She stays in Day classes until the border is breeched" Headmaster Cross nods in agreement as he thought this out. Rose suddenly got a bubbly persona as she hugged her older sister. Headmaster Cross looked at Thorn "So, what about you , Thorn" Thorn then felt two sided but still looking for arguments _The Night class is too intimidating but I am not so non-vulnerable to sunlight, night class then! I hope this is not going to scare me as much as it pains me to imagine_ Reality hit Thorn anew, "The Night class" She muttered loud enough for Headmaster Cross to hear "I know they are somewhat intimidating BUT Hearts Of Gold in every one of them!" He said happily.

Night Class Side

Aido looked out the window as he spotted an unknown female walk with her Day Class Uniform in hand "Always pretty new girls!" Kain looked Aido's way, Then to the sealing "Oh yes, More Xocholatl Day chocolates…Right?" The other vampire nodded happily. He spotted another female "OOH! Other Girl!" Aido Swooned. Thorn came in with her uniform and settled in. She looked at the doorway to see a Young man smirk as another one just stared at her bored like "Hello?" She said as fear struck her heart and her legs turned rubbery. Kaname walked past, gleam a controlling aura. Thorn felt as if she was being looked at from a side profile until he was out of her sights. She felt herself pierce her palm with her fangs "We have a self-feeder here, long time that I have not seen one" She looked up shamefully "I apologize" She looked down and turned her back to them.

(As you can see she is not't really self appreciative and she is intimidated easily. Piercing herself with her fangs is a nervous habit of hers)


	2. Blood Pact

**Presence of Blood :**

**Chapter 2 :Blood Pact:**

Said for Thorn to be in a shell. But Headmaster Cross heard nothing wrong so far; Rose still attended the night classes though.Yuki and Zero have nothing bad to report.

**Day Class Side:**

Supplementary Classes were slow today; Zero stayed quiet staring at Yuki as she slept. Rose could not take it anymore; one of the students got a paper cut while the teacher was talking. The nauseating smell of blood filled her nostrils but she stayed calm until the class was done. She walked over to Yuki "You are a School Guardian, Are you not?" Yuki nodded happily "What can I do for you?" Rose stared down at the ground "My Sister is in the night class and I need to ask her something, Might I please wait until the night class makes their way to class to ask her?" Yuki lost balance as she started twitching, Zero caught her "If you really don't want to wait, We were making our way there right now before we lead the day class students to their dorms, come along?" Said Zero, sending Rose an Icy glare. A sudden shiver went down her spine "Sure!" Yuki stood anew "She's a girl and that person with you! Your Sister?" Rose knew exactly what she meant "Yes, she And I are both girls!" Responded Rose as she smiles at them.

**Night Class Side:**

Thorn looked out the window, seeing the day class students make their way to their dorms _Where is Rose?_ Thorn turned to the door and saw Rose as she just arrived. Both of them stayed quiet until Aido came in "Hello Thorn! Who is this?" Thorn did not bother turning to look at him "My Sister, Rose" Kain came in time to hear Thorn as she Spoke. She saw a red tint come over her younger sibling's face "Come On, Let's go" Aido tried to catch up with Thorn "Since you are a self feeder, what's your blood type?" Thorn did not want to answer that; she tried to change the subject "What Blood type do you prefer?" Aido Looked up happily as he thought "I really don't know! They are all so good! But Yuki 's Blood is so heavenly..." he trailed off dreamily. Aido froze suddenly as he felt Kaname stare coldly his way "Kaname is smitten for Yuki" Muttered Aido to Thorn as they sat. Both Girls look back at each other as they remember the Blood Pact they did after they were told they were pureblood when they Thorn was 10 and Rose was 8.

**With The Guardians:**

Zero still kept his suspicions of Rose, strongly. He thought that she is a Vampire herself along with her sister, pureblood at that. Yuki could not help but stare at Kaname through the shaded glass. Zero looked her way as she spoke "The Night is acting calmly tonight, noticed that?" Zero's face softened up. He gazed at her from where he stood; a blush crept on her cheeks as she looked back at him. Zero caught a glimpse of Kaname glaring at him from the window.


End file.
